Split(2): Death's Door Opens
by ShadeSlayerFox
Summary: Naruto finally allows himself relax in the afterlife, but memories of the past, and a newcomer now present unexpected complications, and with the threat of extinction he is forced to finally wage war on God.
1. The Newcomer

Light danced along the horizon, their twinkling luminescent glow engorged the saturated the ground with a dancing glare. Along the ground a blond laid bathing in their opalescence. His blue eyes danced with the lights of the stars. He laid there, his thoughts constantly reflecting upon his current occupation. Weeks had gone by since their last encounter with the SSS. Their squad had increased in size and their members were supplied with weapons that Chaa and his work-men had been supplying. In response, Kanade had decided to begin a nightly patrol of the school in order to keep the school safe from their nightly raids. While their attempts at 'defeating' Kanade where many they hardly did any damage the facility.

Weeks went by and the toll wore heavily on Kanade. Naruto eventually had the force the girl to go to sleep or he'd force too. She refused, unless 'someone' was to take her place. This led to Naruto's current predicament. He did his job to the best his abilities, but alas, even he the great Naruto Namikaze was subject to boredom. He sighed it was at one of these moments that he actually wished Yuri would do something, even if it was really annoying. He glared at the sky with its unchanging show, and it never would change at least not in this world. He let his senses branch out and felt them impact with the energy of this world. He felt a thrum through his extra sense. He felt Kanade sleeping with the ever constant thrum of energy of a normal human being. He never could figure out why that was, he had always assumed that her abilities extended from either a bloodline. This wasn't the case however and no matter how often Naruto questioned how she got her skills, but she would always reply with metaphors or not at all.

He extended his wider, feeling the smaller energies of the NPC's, and finally the slower thrum of a new arriving soul and Yuri only a few feet said soul. He chuckled, he wouldn't approach the two and personally he hardly cared. Yuri often managed to convince them either way, despite his aptitude for my making people see things his way. The new energy fluctuated, broadcasting the souls awakening. He glanced off in the direction, and spotted Yuri however he didn't see the newcomer, odd. He turned his gaze to the stars once more and traced the omnipresent constellations of this universe. He missed his own night's sky with its own uniqueness that he often ignored. The constellations of the nine bijuu concentrated around their predecessor the Juubi. He searched the skies hoping that maybe they would reveal themselves. He was un-victorious in his game of I-Spy however and sighed in defeat. He missed his home.

Yuri stared down the barrel of her rifle. The cross-hairs lying over the blonds head if he attempt to make his way toward her and the new soul. She needed to wait for the soul to finally wake up. She glanced back noting the orange hair upon their head and their short stature. Her glance lingered there till they stirred. They rolled onto their front and slowly stood tall, which was only about four feet 4 inches. Yuri looked back through her rifle and spoke. "Well your finally awake I see." She spoke. Yuri said keeping her attention on Naruto. Silence reigned for a moment, before Yuri looked back over her shoulder at the young girl. She glanced around her dreamily. "Uh are you okay?" Yuri asked. The girl jumped. "Uhm, yes thank you" She said. "Why do you have that gun?" She said looking over her shoulder at her target. Her eyes widened. "You're not going to shoot that boy you are you? Please tell me not going to shoot him." Yuri felt a vein bulb on head and sighed. "Did you get hit on the head or something?" She said glancing back at the girl, but saw that she had disappeared.

Naruto continued to lie in the grass despite his immediate danger, his thoughts spinning and continuing to return to memories of his past. He heard a branch snap and allowed his vision to dart in the sound's direction. A small girl stood their breathing heavily and hunched over as she tried to breath. The girl was unfamiliar to him, so he assumed she was the new arrival that he sensed moments ago. His eyebrow arched curiously at the girls unnatural control over her spiritual energy. He could hardly sense the girl. "Hello." He said in a monotone. The girl looked up at him and flared her arms and talking so fast that he didn't even try to attempt to decipher what the girl said. "You might want to try speaking a little slower." He said as got onto his feet. The girl took a breath and spoke again. "There's this girl up on that hill and she aiming a gun at you!" Naruto arched his eyebrow. "…and…" he replied. The girl blinked several times at Naruto's lack of response. "…She's trying, to kill you." She said. Naruto stared at the girl for a moment and burst into laughter. "I'm sorry, but I'd love to see her try." Naruto chortled out. "That girl has been looking for away me down for forever." The girl looked at the male confused beyond compare. She shook her head "I need to get to hospital. I must have hit my head or something." Naruto looked at the girl confused. "There aren't any hospitals, well unless you consider the Nurses office, but then again I've never seen a nurse working in their anyway." The girl looked back at him confused. "What do you mean? That not's possible." Naruto just shrugged and replied "No one gets sick so there isn't much of a reason for a hospital." The girl stared at him bewildered and wondering if she had woken up from a comma and if that was the case then where was her brother. "How?" she questioned. Naruto stared at the girl for a moment "Did Yuri not tell you." She shook her head negatively. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose slightly irritated. He was too tired to have to explain this for the up-teenth time. "Okay, I'll start it off like this. You're dead and so is everyone else here." He said not bothering to explain that he wasn't technically dead. The girl's eyes widened in denial "That's not possible." Naruto shrugged and drew his blade, intent on running the girl through. It wouldn't cause any permanent damage. The girls eyes widened as shut her eyes expecting to feel the pain of his sword running through her body and killing her. However Naruto's stab was instead replaced by a gunshot. Naruto, in a speed unheard of, split the bullet in half and deflecting them safely to his sides. Naruto smirked. "Hello Yuri. It's been a while." Yuri stood several yards away from the blond her gun cocked back and ready to discharge another bullet towards the blond. "Naruto, it's a pleasure." She said before she shot once more. Naruto dodged to the side before he rushed the girl with an upward slash. She blocked the strike with her rifle only a moment before Naruto kicked the weapon from her grasp. She drew a dagger from its sheath and struck at Naruto quickly. Naruto deflect the attack with a reverse grip and aimed a backhand strike at the girl only for her to dodge and aim at his legs with a kick. Naruto jumped over the strike and back flipped over the girl aiming a strike to take off her head. She turned rapidly and blocked the strike with her dagger and revealed a pistol in her other hand aimed at his head. Naruto's eyes widened, before he grabbed Yuri's shoulder and pivoted himself behind the girl. The maintained her balance and elbowed the blond in the face. He grasped his now broken nose and jumped away from the girl. He cringed before snapping his nose back into place just in time for his wound to heal. "Well you've gotten much better since we last fought." He said with a smirk. Yuri sneered at the blond "I couldn't let you beat me now could I?" Naruto smirked. "Trust me. You got a long way before you'll be able to match me in sword play, let alone beat me." He pointed out "and besides you can't even beat Shiina yet." Yuri snarled before she released bullet after bullet at the blond. Naruto expertly dodged and deflected the projectiles. "You seem a little angry?" He said as Yuri finally ran out of bullets. "You just tried to kill a little kid." Yuri yelled at him. Naruto gaped at the girl. "Oh I'm sorry, Ms. Throw-Everyone-off-a-building. We're already dead and I was proving a point." He said. Yuri's anger simmered down slightly, but while her rage was weaker and Naruto had put her in her place, she couldn't help but be angry with him. The sight of the blond moments from killing a girl couldn't have been older than thirteen reminded her of her own past. Naruto sighed and opened his mouth to speak more, but was cut off by the bullet that was shot through his heart. "W-well shit, hi Hinata." He said looking behind him to see the blue haired male behind him with a smoking pistol in his hand, before he fell to the dirt.

He looked toward the new-comer. She was young, probably between the ages of ten and thirteen. She had long flowing orange hair and looked about as innocent as can be. Naruto memorized the girl's signature and reminded himself he'd have to get the young girls name when he got the chance.

Yuri glanced down at the dead blond with blood slowly forming a puddle around him. The orange haired girl stared at the body with horror. Yuri looked up at Hinata "Nice shot" she said before walking over to pick up her rifle and pulled it onto her shoulder. He nodded at her and slowly approached the other girl. He slowly picked up the girl and the three rushed back to the principal's office.


	2. Lunch Time

Naruto cracked open his eyes when light streamed onto his face disturbing his dreams. He moaned as he shook himself awake before sitting up. He sat their for a moment before he noticed his visitor. He sighed "Yeah, yeah I know. I got cocky you don't have to tell me." He said to Kanade. She chuckled before pointing to a small bowl on the side table. Naruto glanced at the plate of steaming hot food. "Thanks. I'm surprised you aren't..." He looked up seeing the girl scarfing down her own bowl. "...eating as well. Apparently it's never to early to eat a bowl of Mapo Doufu." Naruto grabbed the bowl and began eating; feeling the slight burn as the powerful spices cascaded down his throat and into his stomach.

It wasn't long before he finished his meal and retrieved his now clean cloak and cane. The two exited the infirmary and began walking down the white washed halls. "you do realized that you will have to go to class right." Naruto's cheery attitude immediately deflated at the thought of sitting through teacher after teachers boring monotonous lectures and assignments.

"Yeah, however I was hoping to meet the SSS's newest recruit in training." Kanade directed her surprised gaze. "Odd, their name should have appeared on student admittance list." She thought about it for a moment. "Wait what was their name again?" She asked. Naruto grumpily scratched the back of his head.

"That's actually why I wanted to find her." Kanade stared at the blond for a moment as she searched for an appropriate response before she decided that it was best not to comment on the blonds immediate interest.

The two eventually separated and moved to their respective classes. Kanade easily breezing through her lessons while Naruto struggled not to set his professors on fire. The two spotted each other at the cafeteria and bought two bowls of Mapo Doufu. They sat and ate their food while exchanging idle conversation.

Naruto glanced from Kanade toward the SSS looking for the orange haired girl. He swept over the group several times missing her each time before he noted Yuri's absence, before he finally spotted the girl. "One second Kanade I'll be right back." He told her. Kanade nodded knowing his intentions. He stood up from his seat and made his way toward the hostile groups table.

Hinata looked up from his dish and spotted Naruto. His gaze narrowed at the sight of the other male. He silently flipped off the safety on his pistol. He had nothing against the blond personally. He however knew that the blond could be far more dangerous then angel ever could be. Hinata tensed as the blond finally reached the table and pulled out a chair in front of the new girl.

Naruto stared at the frightened girl for several moments making all, but Shiina shiver nervously. Only the first eight members had seen the blond's true power, however the tales of it had been shared with the newer members and probably were highly exaggerated, albeit not by much. The girls brow sweated profusely. Naruto grasped something in his pocket and reached across the table towards the girl. Immediately the blond had multiple guns pointed straight at his head. Naruto rolled his eyes at the groups paranoid behavior before he opened his hand slightly allowing all to see the handkerchief in his palm. The group allowed themselves to relax and the girl gently took the item from him and wiped her face with it. She offered it back and Naruto returned it to his pocket. "So, you're the new girl. You got a name?" The girl stayed silent in fright causing Naruto to sigh. "Look if you want I could just call you the orange girl or something, but I don't think you'd prefer that now would you. Just ask the last guy who ignored me when I asked him for his name. Isn't that right dickless." Noda mumbled under his breath as all but Shiina let out a tiny chuckle. "Hatsune," the girl whispered causing Naruto to grin widely in relief. For a moment there he had been that her self-confidence was as bad as Hinata's.

"Hatsune" he said letting the word roll off his tongue as he tested the feel of the word. "Means 'first sound' right?" He asked. She nodded her head and Naruto let a foxy grin crawl onto his face. "Well Hatsune, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He told her. Her eyes widened visibly. "Ooh like that ninja from my manga." Naruto gave her questioning gaze before she handed him a thick paper back book.

The cover held a young blonde jumping from a building and looking like an idiot in an orange jump-suit. He flipped open the first page and began reading. Silence reigned at the table as he slowly read.

Kanade looked up from her now empty bowl at the blond as he brutally beat his head against the table. Kanade quickly half eaten bowl of food before the table snapped in half and Naruto's momentum sent his face crashing into the floor. Kanade stared at him emotionlessly. "What happened."

"ber dame es bachune." He replied. Kanade grabbed him by his golden locks and removed his face from the imprint he had left in the concrete floor. "I'm sorry." She apologized scarcastically, however her voice was still as emotionless as always.

Naruto coughed expelling the dust from his face. "Her name is Hatsune." He said dejectedly. Kanade let go of his face before it once more hit the floor. Kanade actually wondered how the blond hadn't started bleeding or begin foaming from a possible head injury.

"That's nice. Now why'd you attempt sepukku by cafeteria table?" Naruto sighed before he directed his gaze back to the white haired girl. "Masashi Kishimoto." He replied simply. Kanade continued to stare at him for a moment before he responded. "What about him?"

Naruto glared at the floor "He made me a gay dumb ass in his stupid manga." He replied before laying his face against the pavement. Kanade stared at him for a moment before she decided that she didn't want to know.


	3. Operation Tornado

Lunch ended and everyone once again returned to their dull classes. The proceeding hours would be filled with the artificial groans of the NPC and the true groans of displeasure from everyone else minus Hatsune, Shiina, and Kanade. Hatsune because she was new to Afterlife and had hardly had a school experience in her past life, Kanade and Shiina however shown as much emotion as paint drying. Class eventually came to and end as night quickly descended and the student body made their ways to the dinner hall for their last meal of the day.

Naruto however disregarded this activity for two reason. One: He need to find Kanade, and two: Yuri hadn't been at lunch that afternoon. For most this wouldn't have been a warning sign however, Naruto knew Yuri at least somewhat. He knew that if she wasn't spotted amongst her troops then she was planning something.

He raced back to his dorm and collected his staff, before rushing out of the building and towards the cafeteria. With any luck Kanade would already be their and he wouldn't need worry about her location.

Hatsune stood and the bridge between the cafeteria and the school, the only way to get to the cafeteria without swimming. She was unsure and frightened; making her current occupation all the more unbearable. The group had literally just dropped her at the entrance with a pistol that she barely knew how to operate. She figured that if she attempted to use the weapon then it would know doubt knock her flat from the recoil alone.

She heard the noise of the concert behind her. She'd give anything to trade her position to be out of conflicts path. She sighed hopelessly. time went by and the music and cheering only became louder, leading the young girl to gain an annoying migraine. The girl massaged her temples hoping to rid herself of the pain in her skull. She was unsuccessful. She looked up and saw the silver haired girl she'd been warned about proceeding toward her. She drew her weapon and aimed it at the girl. "Stop!" She warned trying her best to keep her voice from shaking.

The silver haired females advance didn't halt for even a moment much to the orange small girls fear. She nervously aimed at the girls legs and gave one more more warning. The silver haired angel brushed off the threat in response. Hatune aimed the gun tentatively at the girl and closed her eyes as she let off the shot. It missed by a mile and the weapon's recoil sent the weapon crashing into the girls face. She crumbled to the ground in shock. Hatsune moved her hand to her nose and wiped the blood from her bleeding nose. "I knew it would do that." She said silently. She looked up at the silver haired girl who was only a foot away. A set of twin short blades extended from the girls sleeves. The girl crawled back from the girl, but the girl hardly gave the girl an ounce of attention of walked around her.

Hatsune looked back at the girl in shock. She had fully expected the other girl to run her through.

Kanade made six more steps before Hatsune's backup arrived. Kanade dodged to the left just in time for her to dodge Shiina's overhead slice. The black haired beauty wasn't alone though. A host of SSS members appeared and armed to the teeth, with Hinata leading the Calvary. "We're not late I hope." He said grinning cockily. He made a motion and all the members immediately aimed at the silver haired girl. The group pulled their triggers simultaneously successfully shooting wave after wave of bullets at the girl. The projectiles collided or ricocheted off her invisible barrier. The eventually was forced to halt their assault on the short president. She stood tall one word crossing her lips "Distortion" the shield distorted for a moment revealing its mid-simulated structure as though a computer itself was generating it.

Hinata gritted his teeth, not a single bullet had managed to break through the girls powerful barrier. He'd have to let Chaa know that his armor piercing rounds didn't work. He directed his attention to Shiina and nodded giving her the signal to go full out.

She didn't even hesitate. With a burst of speed she was in front of the girl prepared to sliced the girls head off. The girl in question however wouldn't even need to block the blow. A blur fell between the two and successfully intercepted the strike. Metal clashed with metal in a deadly struggle for dominance.

"How's it going Shiina?" Naruto said brushing aside her attack with his blade. The black haired beauty was thrown back by his immense strength. She moved with the force back flipping onto her feet with the agility that she had trained her body to be capable of doing. She nodded to the blond with a neutral air. Naruto grinned back jovially.

"Hello Naruto" The silver haired woman behind him said "It seems your always late for these kind of things." Naruto gaped at the girl. "I actually have a good excuse this time though." He replied dismayed at the girls callous attitude to his appearance. "Okay then feel free to explain." She said emotionlessly.

"Well" Naruto began "I was vigorously searching for you and out of nowhere this group of highly trained ninja's grabbed me from the shadows and through me into their stealth fighter jet. I struggled back I was unsuccessful, however one of them had to go to the bathroom. I think his name was Johny or something like that. Once he moved I struck throwing him against the wall of the jet. I took his keys and undid the cuffs that they put on me and I jumped from the plane." He finished proudly. silence spread through the crowd and all at once the two factions face palmed.

They all regained their bearings quickly and each plastered their serious persona once more. Naruto held his blade off to the side, he knew who his opponent would inevitably be. They Neutralized each other and each knew it.

Weapons were raised and each person was ready to attack. With a burst of speed Naruto through himself at the closest gunman. Poor Oyama happened to be his victim. He squeaked in fear and brought up his magnum to shoot the blond but he couldn't get a bullet out the chamber fast enough to disable the blond. He swung his blade intending on beheading the red headed male. A black haired bullet jumped between the two and deflected the sword. Naruto narrowed his eyes and lunged back from the newest threat.

Shiina wouldn't have this however and jumped at the blond intending on impaling her fellow ninja. Naruto reacted quickly grasping the handle of her blade she in response did the same to him. The couple laid against the pavement struggling to the over power the other.

Naruto struggled to release himself from her grasp, surprising him that she had increased her strength so quickly. While she was nowhere near as powerful he was she had increased exponentially. Shiina grit her teeth in concentration as maneuvered her body to make struggling all the more difficult for the blond. Naruto growled before slamming his skull into hers. Her grip loosened as she prevented herself from crying out in pain. The blond kicked her off of him causing her to loose her grip on her blade. She shut her eyes as blood seeped from the impact point on her skull. Naruto took her blade and held it in a reverse grip. "This is so stupid." Shiina said to herself more than anyone else, but despite this Naruto couldn't help but agree with her.

Hinata looked over from the scene of Angel slowly advancing towards them, to the fight between Shiina and Naruto. He frowned seeing that she was at a major disadvantage. She needed backup.

Naruto stabbed at the woman just barely missing the flexible woman, and slashed with the smaller blade just barely nicking her left cheek. She frowned and ducked under Naruto's next strike at her rib cage. She kicked striking him in the side and forcing to retreat slightly. He smirked at the girl condescendingly. They both knew that she was going to lose this fight unless something unexpected happened.

Speak of the devil and he shall arrive.

Naruto dodged to the right just in time to miss the massive powerful punch that had been aimed at his skull. He didn't dodge unscathed however. The strike was so powerful that the pavement itself was shattered and scattered as debris. Naruto covered his eyes trying to prevent any damage to them. Shiina took advantage of the distraction. She rushed forward and kicked the males wrist dislodging her blade from his wrist and sending it skyward.

She jumped after it and obtained her lost weapon before she did an elegant flip an landed softly. Naruto sighed as he waited for the dust to settle and reveal his other opponent. She rested for moment having escape the blonds brutal assault for a few moments.

The dust settled slowly as the large hulking figure stepped out from the cloud. A serious expression on his usually friendly face. "Matsushida. It's nice to see you. I didn't spot you at lunch." Naruto said to the overweight black belt. Matsushida grinned lightly at the blond. the two had often had ramen together where even Matsushida was surprised by the blonds canny ability to eat the salty pasta product in large quantities without his body weight being effected in the slightest.

"Same to you Naruto, albeit I wish it were under better circumstances." He replied causing Naruto to shrug before he got into a loose combat stance. The other combatants proceeded to do the same.

Matsushida and Shiina moved like fluid and integrated unit. Each strike the two would make would easily be followed in another quick and complicated combination. Naruto began to become hard pressed to block their attacks let alone attack the duo.

Shiina slashed at Naruto's legs and Naruto jumped over the attack in response only to receive bone breaking punch to his chest. The kinetic force sent him back ten feet from his attackers. Naruto winced and coughed up blood. His left lung was pierced and had collapsed in on itself. His breathing came in ragged gasps and he knew he had to neutralized one of the two. He grimaced and lifted up his sleeve to reveal what looked like a tattoo but in reality was a complicated seal.

He swiped some of the blood off of his chin and wiped it over the seal. A rush of power flowed through his arm as he felt the energy that he was so familiar with. a grin crossed his face as he felt chakra for the first time in what felt like years. Matsushida and Shiina approached quickly as Naruto begun rapidly rotating the chakra in his palm. Shiina's eyes widened as she felt a disturbance in the air. She stopped in her tracks, but Matsushida was oblivious to the apparent danger.

Matsushida was less than two feet from the blond when he finally noticed the ethereal glowing blue rapidly rotating sphere in the blonds hand. Naruto grinned in victory at his fellow warrior. "I'm sorry about this but Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he thrusted his arm out and colliding the destructive jutsu with the other male. Matsushida cried out in pain before he was sent back and didn't stop moving until he finally collided with the cafeteria building wall. He was dead before he impacted with the wall. Naruto let a solemn grin fall onto his face as he collapsed. his eyes staring at the multitudes of lunch tickets slowly gliding down to the earths surface. One thought was one Naruto's mind before he finally died.


	4. Impact

Naruto opened his burning eyes for the upteenth time in the same bed that he had commonly found himself in time after time. His burning eyes were eventually soothed and he was finally able to take in the sight of the dull white ceiling tiles that had been there since long before anyone could possibly remember.

Naruto sat up quickly and noted that the room was absent of all sentient life 'cept for himself. He glanced down at his naked form as he felt the phantom pains from his upper chest and arms. He searched the room for a spare set of clothes and quickly realized that he had no choice but to finally adopt the school uniform. He looked at his arm and noted that the seal on his arm had turned a dark and inky mess. He sighed realizing that he'd have to redraw up the seal once more if he wished to actually use any chakra whatsoever.

:D

The seal itself was the product of the research he had begun soon after he had entered the Afterlife. He had spoken with Kurama when the SSS had just begun forming and have been informed that the Kyuubi's chakra had ruptured his chakra coils and that he'd be lucky if his coils ever mended themselves at all even with the more advanced healing that this world provided.

Despite what most believed about this world, dying here was physically impossible. What the SSS, Kanade, and even himself had believed had been wrong about this realm's ability to revive its inhabitants.

The spiritual energy that saturated the air of the dimension would in reality heal the dilapidating wounds that were inflicted, but in doing so put the victim in deep form of hibernation of sorts until the victim's wounds were healed. This was all thanks the spiritually saturated molecules in the air, something that Naruto discovered and didn't hesitate in capitalizing on.

The seal that Naruto had created had been little more than a simple conversion seal (that were commonly used to create common chakra weights to increase muscle mass) that he had modified slightly. With this used as a backbone of the seal Naruto was allowed to integrate a multitude of other small sets of seals.

What Naruto ended up with didn't heal any of his injuries, but it did however allow him absorb spiritual energy; half of it being stored in its raw state, and the other half being converted and finally stored as physical. Despite the potential of the seal Naruto had still encountered a tremendous problem that would make the seal useless, this was the the difference between physical and spiritual energy.

Spiritual energy (commonly referred to as seishin) was fluid and flexible but sacrificed its potency. Physical energy (commonly referred to as shintai) was the exact opposite, its potency was tremendous, but wasn't malleable.

This caused Naruto to alter the seal so that it could accommodate the difference between the two and while this was possible, it would cause the seal to overload and break apart, this was why the seal on his arm was the inky mess it had turned inevitably turned into.

:D

Naruto sighed and exited the room silently. He ducked through the halls silently sneaking around the cluttered and unruly students all the way to the storage area of the building.

Thirty minutes later found the blond emerging from one of the many rooms clad in the standard school uniform. However with several adjustments. He tore off the left and right sleeves and left the front part of he uniform open so that his torso was exposed, along his belt where several makeshift bags that he planned to store any ninja related supplies.

:D

He smirked and patted himself on the back for the successful mission and turned; almost running over the shorter vice-president who was glaring up at the blond. His eyes showed fear, jealousy, and a hint of silent arrogance.

"That outfit does not fit the school uniform, nor does it work with regulation." Naoi chastised. Naruto glanced at the shining red eyes of the boy and rolled his eyes at the boys attempts at intimidation.

"Look Naoi" Naruto growled bending over to get his face right in the school officials "I haven't worn an outfit until this point anyway nor do I intend to succumb to any of the rules of this place. I advise you to get a life and butt out of mine and anyone else's." Naruto walked off immediately after that ironic statement. Behind him the enraged student body official fumed.

:D

"SIR" the secretary yelled at the blond who he decided to blatantly ignore. Naruto pushed the solid oak doors open and into Kanade's private office. To his surprise however he discovered that the woman was absent from her duties.

The secretary burst into the room panting slightly. "I was trying to tell you that Miss Tachibana was absent and told me to give you this." She said giving the sheepish blond a heated glare. She pulled a letter from her chest pocket and handed it to the blond, whom accepted it immediately thanking the woman and apologizing for his rude behavior. He left the woman to her work and left the office to read the letter.

:D

He quickly read over the parchment quickly. His eyes gliding over the styled penmanship of the girl. His expression dropped more and more until he finally got to the end of the letter. He sighed "That reckless girl is powerful, but she's going to end up getting herself killed or captured." He crumpled up the sheet before he threw it into a nearby garbage can before he launched himself toward the roof tops toward a very familiar battleground turned workshop.

:D

Naruto landed with a thud just outside the familiar cave. His senses on high alert. Once he deemed that none of the SSS were around he descended into the deep morbid and depressing depths of the cavern.

It was different from his previous visit within the cave system. A series of artificial tunnels had ben carved into the stone and even worse; the tunnels had been lined with every trap imaginable.

He gritted his teeth in irritation knowing that getting to lowest chamber would be much harder and that was if he didn't encounter any SSS members along the way. Just as his clothes had disappeared so had his blade.

He took a step forward and regretted it almost immediately as a series of poison tipped darts launched from the wall. His eyes widened and adrenaline flooded his veins. He dodged forward barely escaping the trap. Naruto breathed n deeply as he tried to calm his heart beat down. He stood shakily and proceeded forward.

Naruto rushed through the tight halls as the largest boulder he had ever seen chased him. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK" he cursed loudly as the deadly sphere continued to get closer and closer to crushing his victim. Naruto sprinted from trap glancing several feet ahead and noticed a small hole in the side of the wall. He rushed forward ducking and rolling into passageway moments before he would have been crushed. He twitched rapidly as he gritted his teeth in anger and infuriation .

"Screw this shit!" He yelled in rage and punched the stone beneath his feet causing a small chuck of earth to crack and distort itself, he drew his other fist back and repeated the process effectively allowing himself to dig through the dense stone. Sweat licked at his brow as he continued his destructive process as he continued to near his destination.

:D

Yuri and Hatsune stood ready knowing that Angel was only minutes away from the weapons factory. Behind them laid the only entrance into said factory, so while Chaa and his workers set the charges to blow it to kingdom come. Yuri steadied her breathing as she unsheathed her blade ready for the white haired tank, Hatsune stood slightly behind her with the smallest gun that the SSS could produce.

Time past but eventually they heard the soft steps of the female president. The dusty remnants of an unloaded trap shrowded her approach her silhouette the only signs that she was near. She step closer and closer until eventually she exited the dirty curtain. Yuri gritted her teeth in adrenaline filled anticipation. She knew that she couldn't possibly kill the girl, however she could hold her off until the explosive went off.

Hatsune stared at the girl unsure. She knew that she was no threat to the powerful angel and that she was little more than an gnat to her in terms of strength. She stood firm however with the only weapon that the group was willing to give determined to at least provide a small distraction.

Suddenly a string of spider web like cracks appeared in the ceiling and the sounds of stone hitting stone filled the air until finally our favorite blond fell from the ceiling through the tunnel he had created.

He fell flat on his back panting and silently patting himself on the back for successfully completing his task. He stood slowly taking in as much oxygen as he could. A foxy grin plastered on his grimy face. "Did I miss the party?" He asked humorously, but unsuccessfully getting even a chuckle from of the surrounding personal.

He rolled his eyes at how tense everyone was so he emulated them and got into a low stance. "Well since we're not to exchange any pleasantries then I guess we're going to start fighting." He disappeared in a burst of speed and chopped Hatsune in the neck knocking her unconscious immediately.

Behind him Yuri and Kanade immediately began trading blows. Naruto moved to help, but was intercepted by the large number of grenades being thrown at him by Chaa's crew. He growled before rushing toward the fighters.

He punched, kicked, and all around beat them to a bloody pulp. However his job wasn't finished, behind him a cannon emerged at the end of the hall it sights aimed Kanade and Yuri. "Shit!" He commented and rushed to protect the so called angel.

The cannon expanded as the gun powder lit its ammo. The weapon exploded as the rocket rushed toward its target. Yuri glanced towards the sound of the explosion her eyes widen in shock and fear of the oncoming projectile.

Naruto rushed toward the duo, his legs moving faster than he had ever forced them to move. Anyone who would have looked at would have seen this blond and black streak moving across the rocky cavern floor.

Naruto neared the two and lunged at the two successfully getting the out of the way. The rocket shot past the group impacting against the wall. The cave shuddered as the group got to their feet once more.

Chunks of stone began falling from the ceiling as the cave began falling apart. Naruto cursed "The cave's collapsing." He announced "You two need to get out of here now!" Kanade nodded in understanding rushing for the one of the many exits. Yuri however was more hesitant to abandon him. "I'm not leaving." She stated disobediently. Naruto only stared at her plainly "We're enemies, what reason would you have for staying." He stated more than asked, but never the less Yuri gave a response. "I hardly consider you an enemy Uzumaki." She said before she turned and ran for the exit.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise before he rushed off to save the downed members of the SSS mechanics. He often carried two or three between each trip getting them a safe distance away.

He exhaled as he relaxed once the job was finished. He glanced over the collection of bodies his eyes widened. "Fuck!" He called rushing back into the fray of the collapsing cavern in hopes of reclaiming the young orange haired girl he had knocked out only moments before. He scooped up the girl, that's when the charges went off.

The floor began to collapse under his feet as he launched off the unstable stone beneath his feet. Rock by unsteady rock he launched himself towards the closest exit. The stone falling rapidly just barely behind him and quickly catching up with the speeding blond.

The blond launched himself towards the hole in the wall crashing into the floor in a dirty heap clutching the girl between his arms and legs in order to protect her from the crash. He rolled against the stone coming to a stop once he hit the wall. The girl slipped from his grip and the two laid there: one unconscious the other panting as he tried to desperately suck air into his lungs.

A hand appeared in his vision. He traveled up to its owner and found the violet haired female leader of the SSS. "Thanks for that Uzumaki." Yuri told him. He grinned up softly at the woman.


	5. Fading

Naruto leaned back in his chair listening as the male professor lectured on chemical processes withing micro-organisms. Naruto sighed trying to resist the urge to twitch repeatedly.

His hand slowly inching closer to the disectioning tools in order to grab one of the spare scalpels in hopes that he could slit his wrists and get out of the nightmare referred to as high school.

His efforts were thwarted by the fair haired president. He gave the girl one of the most sour glares he could conjure up. To most this would feel similiar to that of killing intent, but Kanande however was far too use to his pantented Uzumaki glare and continued taking notes from the ever present professor.

He silently groaned as time continued to pass and his efforts to find an escape were continually interupted by the woman he continued to assosciate himself with. He eventually gave up any persuete to leave the class before the bell allowed it.

His thoughts eventually fell to the SSS and what they could possibly be doing at this time.

After the events that occured underground, Naruto and the SSS were temporarily on better terms however the two once again returned to their more hostile dispositions. Naruto to fights beside Kanade and Yuri to lead the rest of the group on a quest to defeat god.

Naruto couldn't help, but chuckle at the groups chances of succeeding. The group had a snowball's chance in hell of even meeting god let alone killing him.

Time eventually decided to move its sorry ass and the bell finally rang with a vengence. Naruto didn't even hesitate. In a flash he was out the room and down the hall. Kanade glanced after him and shook her head at the blondes behavior. She turned on her heal and walked away and towards her next class.

Naruto smirked as he dodged through the halls neatly manuevering himself past the oncoming student traffic. He knew where he was going even if no one else did. HE heard the yells of the student monitors demanding he slow down, he scoffed. He was getting out of these cramped walls as quick as he possibly could.

:)

The set began its slow descent over the grassy knoll its vibrant hues covering the quiet calm that existed in a nearby baseball field. A figure could be seen resting in that field bathed in liquid light a piece of dry grass gripped loosely between his teeth. A wide grin was present as he stared in the infinitly expanding heavens.

Another figure smaller in stature approached the teenager. Deep violet locks sprouting from her head. She marched to the figure and sat beside him not even bothering with the useless pleasantries of requesting his permision to sit next beside his idle form.

The male figure glanced up at his unexpected guest idly with his cokcy grin still upon his face. The two sat in silence for quite some time. "Why are you out here?" The violet haired girl asked.

The blond glanced in her direction "It's the only place I've ever belonged." He replied simply. The girl nodded silently returning her attention to their surroundings.

"Why are you trying to kill a god?" The blond questioned. Yuri froze for just a moment before turning to him with a heated glare.

"It's none of your buisiness." She replied flustered by his question.

"You asked the first question. I only thought it was fair that I ask one in return." He replied.

The frustrated woman fueled her glare with even more venom that was directed at the unfazed blond. "What do you know." She said scowling. Naruto cracked a grin further infuriating the influentual female.

"Your so easy to read." He stated "Your efforts are fuel with the thirst of vegence." He chuckled saddly "You remind me a lot about my old teamate. His brother killed his family and made him witness it for three days. From the day forward he vowed to kill him going so far as to betray his village and kill his friends to do so."

Yuri listened silently her anger lessened slightly. "And he succeeded, you know what his reward was... He killed the last of his family and it turned out that his brother was only on orders from our village, so he decided he was going to said village it took him three years to do it, but innevitably he wiped it off the face of the earth the good people and the bad."

Yuri stared at the blond "So your saying I should stop trying to achieve my goal that I have been trying to achieve for so long." Anger tinged her voice causing it to crack slightly in anger. Naruto shook his head sadly.

"No, the moral of what I told you was that you should not become obsessed with your goal to the point that nothing else matters." He finished. Yuri huft getting up and stalking away. The blond stared after the stomping girl knowingly. He had hit a nerve.

:)

The sun descended and the stars rose silently with the hidden moon covered quietly by the overcast sky.

Naruto had left the field feeling an uneasy tenseness. Something big was fixing to happen and he sensed that he would witness the event in person. His blood flowd tensely through his veins as the intercoms burst to life as he heard 'Girls Dead Monsters' music flood the abnormally silent halls. He scowled the SSS was making a move. In a flash he was rushing down the halls leaving nothing but a streak in his wake, heading toward the massive group of energy signatures.

:)

Naruto slowed his speed he neared the commotion being entertained in the semi-large gym. Moments before the music that had been flooding the school halls had faded to silence.

His eyes narrowed when he saw the staff restraing the band and shoveling their way through the group set of instruments. Naruto began brushing through the crowd of students till he finally reached the stage.

Iwasawa let out a scream "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Naruto glanced at who she was screaming at to see that one of the staff had picked up a small slightly damaged acoustic guitar.

Naruto jumped on stage not a moment before Iwasawa had lurched her way out of the male members restraints. Rushing up to the man holding her guitar and pulled it from his grasp far to fast for him to do anything about it and rushed for the microphone. She strummed the chords of her instrument and her lips began to sing the lyrics of 'My Song.'

To Naruto it was as if the world had lit up in a frenzy of golden hues. This was not due to the music that had enthralled the audience, but Naruto rinnegan eyes percieved the most amazing sight he had ever witnessed. Spiritual energy swarmed around the pink haired female surround her spirally tornado of golden light. Naruto's senses began to overload and tears came to his eyes at the sight

The song slowly came to an end the word 'arigoto' softly set on the singers lips and she faded out of sight. The light that had swarmed around her disapeared with her slowly disapearing from view as well.

Naruto glanced up and beheld a dark figure hovering above him silently watching the occupents of the room stir into a frenzy. Naruto's eyes widened "Shingami" he silently spoke.


	6. Dreams of Baseball

His cerulean blue eyes darkened as his late sensei collapsed from his wound with fresh blood coating his lower jaw. Naruto felt his blood boil as his let his eyes drifted to the traitorous coward his eyes a dark red and his hands rapidly firing through seals to destroy the man.

Whispering shadows swirled around him as his opponent stood in a tight stance his fingers poised to strike in any direction, no doubt rested in Naruto that his opponent wasn't going to kill him, just as he would not resist the urge to destroy the insignificant worm that was going to block him from his path to greatness.

Chaos roamed freely all over the arena. His clothing was torn beyond recognition. It hardly mattered to the cynical child. Sound and sand shinobi were engaged with the overwhelmed leaf nin. Konoha would likely burn. The red headed boy covered in the blood soaked sand was quickly rushing towards the forest in a rampant urge to escape the being that had wounded him. Naruto gritted his teeth as he rushed after the one tailed jinchuriki.

Naruto gasped as he woke from the dream a silent tear flowing down his cheek. He wiped it away tenderly to cast it He closed his eyes trying to reign in his turbulent emotions. He wiped his face quickly removing the cold sweat that had formed and swung his legs off the side of the bed before he stood up to get dressed. He wasn't going to get anymore sleep this night.

:)

He opened the door to the roof letting the soft moon light envelope him. He stepped onto the school roof and sucked in the fresh night air. He needed to clear his head alone. It seemed though that he wasn't going to feel total solitude as a certain orange haired girl had decided she was going to relax up here as well. He approached the school railing and stood next to the sitting child. A sigh escaped his lips catching the females attention.

"So, your up here too." He stated. Hatsune nodded silently leading the two to an odd silence something that the blond was adamant to fix. "So, how did life treat you?"

Hatsune stared at the blond for a moment startled by how blunt his question was. "Er..." She stuttered out.

Naruto scratched the back of his embarrassed "I understand if you don't want to talk about it." He replied awkwardly. Hatsune nodded silently.

"I spent most of my life in the hospital." She started "I had cancer so, I didn't get to do much. My brother always visited me everyday." Naruto quirked his eyebrow when she didn't mention any parents but didn't question it.

"I've never had any siblings and my parents died the day I was born." He stated solemnly. Hatsune looked down at her lap.

"I'm sorry" She replied. Naruto chuckled bitterly in response.

"It hardly matters" He said "We're here in this weird afterlife, so it hardly means anything, we both led lives that led to this point." He said staring off into the distance before directed his gaze back to the orange haired female and spotting the small orange Naruto manga beside her. He let out a chuckle "Where'd you get that anyway?" He questioned the girl.

She looked at the paper back book. "There's a little book shop on campus and I found this on one of the shelves. My brother always brought me a manga everyday." She said remembering her past. The ghost of a smile appeared on Naruto's face at her innocence.

:)

"You want me to do what now.?" The blond questioned the silver haired female across from him as took a sip of water. Kanade only stared back at him emotionlessly. "We're having a baseball competition with Yuri and her group." She stated simply.

"What's baseball?" He questioned the girl. Who sweat dropped at the boys cluelessness. She sighed

"We'll have to remedy that I guess, you want to help yes or no." She replied patiently. The blond leaned back relaxed and stretched

"Sure, I just..." He didn't finish his sentence as Kanade grasped his hand and dragged him away from the table and towards the courtyard. "Hey, I wasn't finished eating!" he protested as he watched his half eaten bowl of ramen sitting on the table. The girl ignored him and continued to drag him further and further from his meal and closer to the baseball field.

:)

Naruto held the baseball bat in his hand. His face looked almost entirely confused. "So, I'm suppose to hit a ball and get to one of the bases before one of the other players get the ball." He said unsure. Kanade nodded. "uh okay then." He finished before taking several practice swings.

Hinata sat at the pitchers mound his head placed firmly on his palm. "Can we start yet?" He whined. Naruto waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, just one sec." He stated. Hinata groaned face planting.

"You said that forty minutes ago." He exclaimed his pupils disappearing in outrage. Naruto chuckled but swung the bat over his shoulder.

"I love ticking him off like that." He spoke silently to himself as he prepared to swing.

"finally" He yelled happily before throwing he ball as fast as he could.

The ball flew.

Naruto swung a confidant glint his eyes.

The bat struck a crack ripping from the point of impact.

The head of the bat breaking off before flying off to the side and crashing in the fence.

Before the ball was finally caught by the catcher Noda.

"Uh... Foul ball." He said unsure of his call. Naruto pulled the bat to his face and stared at the shattered end of his bat.

"Huh, that's weird how hard did you throw that ball?" Naruto asked Hinata. His response was for Hinata to continue to gape like a fish. Naruto thought for a moment before he directed his attention to Noda. "Give me your halberd." He commanded.

Noda's eyes widened comically "What I'm not..." He started before Naruto's eyes glowed a sinister red. Noda gulped before handing him the massive weapon. Naruto took it from his grip and swung it over his shoulder.

"Thank you." He stated before he directed his gaze back to Hinata who had finally recovered from the previous throw figuring the bat had just rotted or something.

Hinata pulled back a determined look on his face before throwing the ball at break neck speed.

It flew past Naruto.

"Ball!" Noda called out.

"Yes, yes it is." He responded. Noda gave him a weird stare and Kanade to face palm in the dug out, before Noda thew the ball and returned back to his crouched pose. Hinata caught it once more before he reeled back and threw a nasty curve ball.

Naruto swung with deadly speed and accuracy slugging the ball over the fence and the toward the principle's office. The window shattered before they all heard the loud voice of Yuri proclaiming "NARUTO YOU JACKASS!"

Naruto smirked "You say something!" he yelled back as he rounded second base.

"FUCK YOU!" They heard once more from the violent violet haired woman.

The game continued in a similar fashion, not another bat split in half again during the game and Naruto did have broken off on his head when he kept attempting to knock Shiina off balance in order to break Shiina's concentration. She didn't realized that Naruto had succeed till a half second later when she discovered she had broken the cleaning implement.

She then proceeded to chase him all over the outfield before he was clothes lined by Matsushida who was enjoying a nice bowl of half eaten ramen he had found left in the lunch room.

:)

Hinata stood at the pitchers mound sweat dripping down his face the sun beating down at the older teen. The ball being clenched tightly in his hand. His blond opponent standing ready with a cocky grin on his face and a menacing looking halberd swung over his right shoulder.

The score was tied twelve to twelve two out and no runners on base the result of this confrontation would decided the fate of the game.

Hinata breathed in to calm himself and relaxed his death grip around the leather sphere in his hand. He closed his eyes and focused before reopening them with clarity in his pupils. He pulled back and threw the ball like a bullet that was traveling at the speed of sound. Naruto swung, striking the bottom of the ball and popping it far into the air. Hinata glared up barely managing to see the shadow of the ball past the warm sun rays and noted it coming towards himself . He put his glove up prepared to catch the ball as it came his way. A strange calm and sense of peace covered his being.

Naruto's eyes widened as he noted the spiritual energy reacting and beginning to give off the same glow as it did several weeks ago at the Girls Dead Monster concert.

Hinata felt it strike the dead center of his glove and rested there. A soft smile grazed his face before he vanished.

Naruto felt his stomach jump into his throat. Another member of the SSS had moved on...

**I have been reduced to writing a baseball game. I thought I'd never see the day!**

**Tell me your thoughts in the review box below and if you've managed to actually get this far in the story then good for you and thanks for reading.**


	7. Past and Present

Night stars slowly descended and disappeared as the Sun once more returned to reign over its land. Morning dew slowly began to evaporate and the shining beams of morning light gently caressed the sleeping populace, but not all were within the realms of Morpheus at this hour.

In the confines of the a large well furnished at an adorned desk lay violet haired female. Her head laid against the aging oak desk. Sleep she did not however, instead her gaze peered off into the endless void of space as her chaotic emotions and thought caused her body to shake slightly. No, sleep was the farthest thing from her reach.

Her thoughts rang all the way back, her thoughts focused on the blue haired male that had almost single handedly forced her to become social against... even if it was just slightly. The memories of the rocky but gentle beginning ranging up until the bitter end in a flash, not even giving her chance to say goodbye.

God was cruel.

and thus the woman sobbed slightly, something she hadn't done since the shattering of her family. Arms encircled her in a gentle embrace.

Yuri froze as she felt the two pairs of arms circle around her. She looked at the intruders and spotted the pink and orange hair of Yui and Hatsune, both of which also having tears streaking down the sides of their faces.

"How'd you get in hear?" Yuri questioned. The two girls responded by rubbing their heads into her sides ruffling the older girl's uniform.

"the door wasn't locked." The girls stated bluntly. Yuri accepted the answer for now and hugged the girls closer.

:)

Naruto stood on the roof only one floor above as he heard the three females conversation only a floor below. A silent smile was on his face as he tossed the small wooden trigger for the massive mallet that the group used as a security device.

He caught it in his hand once more before lobbing it far into the surrounding forest and began his trek for one of the more illusive raven haired members.

:)

A silent darkness filled the room of the school utilities room. along the wall stood a shut door. Which promptly opened not a moment later allowing the light that had been unable to enter the dark confines of the pitch black room.

A blond stuck his head into the room before he quickly entered and shut the door behind him. Darkness once more shrouded the room.

Ringed eyes swept over the room. Shelves upon shelves of cluttered equipment were arranged in an organized manner throughout the room. Naruto gave a small whistle at the sheer size of it all before he walked through the many aisles as he pursued his illusive prey.

He walked for what seemed like hours before he finally heard an monotone voice behind him "What are you doing here?". He turned quickly and spotted the ravenette holding a broom identical to the broom she had been balancing off the tips of her fingers since the 'Parachute Drop' incident.

He smirked cockily as he circled around the female. "I felt like visiting a friend." He stated lunging forward playfully to knock the broom out of her hand.

However the female anticipated this and grasped the broom with both hands and swing it similarly to that of a baseball bat and slug him in the head. He flew off in the opposite direction before he crashed into one of the many shelves knocking several boxes from their resting places. His eyes swirled dizzily before he shook his head and dissipated the unpleasant feeling his smirk still remaining on his face. "Well, at least your learning." He said chuckling as he nursed the back of his head.

The ravenette rolled her eyes and snorted before she walked over to the large pile of fallen boxes and proceed to do the painstaking task of putting them away. Moments later our favorite blond began helping the young woman with her task.

for some time the two worked in pleasant silence before finally Shiina asked a question that had been plaguing her mind since the day the two had fought. "How are you so strong?" She asked as she placed another box of drama supplies onto one of the mostly empty shelves. "You can shatter bones with the flick of a wrist and even Yuri says that you punch a hole through solid stone until you reached our weapons bunker, so how is it that your so physically powerful?"

The blond placed the box he was holding on the shelf before answering. He turned to woman with seriousness in his rinnegan eyes. "A long time ago when I was young I found myself face to face with one of the wisest people I would ever know." Naruto said a tinge of sadness in his voice. "They asked me a simple question, 'Do you have someone precious too you?' I couldn't truly answer so he told me this 'That you can only be strong if you have someone your fighting for."

He turned back to the shelves and continued stacking the fallen supplies onto the shelf. Shiina stared at the working blond, she knew he was unlikely to speak anymore, and so she joined him and continued to clean the mess, her mind however concentrated on his words.

:)

Days past and Shiina continued to mull over the blonds words, However the blond had the sad misfortune of finding out...

"...We have an assessment exam today... WHY AM I FINDING THIS OUT NOW?!" The blond exclaimed comically at the short president who only stared up him with an apathetic expression on her face.

"You didn't ask." She stated bluntly causing a vein to bulge on the blond ever reddening forehead.

"Ask you?" he questioned before his angry facade once more recovered "Your the student council president, aren't your suppose to 'inform' the students."

"Details, details" She stated as she waved him off and headed towards one of the many rooms for the exams. She blond face palmed at the girl.

"I am rubbing off on her way to much." He said before he quickly followed her.

:)

Hatsune stared at her leader as she waited impatiently for this whole situation to end. Takayama or 'Christ' as he like to be called, despite his insane intelligence could be downright stupid at times until he finally pulled up a decent question. "What do I put for her name?" He question leading the entire group to an embarrassed silence.

"Why don't we just put 'Angel'" Oyama said timidly "Or 'Student Body President' that would work right."

"Hey we're putting down stupid answer for her test, but the teachers would never buy that she doesn't know her name." Hatsune pointed out. Yuri glanced at the girl.

"Then why don't you check the teachers office, it'll be on file there." Yuri said causing the girl to panic slightly

"But, what if I'm not back in time they'll lock me out." She complained.

"Then you better hurry."

Hatsune gaped before she turned rushed for the door and eventually towards the teachers office. However it seemed luck was on her side, because Angel noticed the orange haired girl.

"Where are you going?" She asked "The test are about to start." Hatsune began to panic slightly before she calmed.

"Uh, I'm really really nervous." She explained causing the White haired females eyes to quirk cutely.

"Most are on test day, but I'm sure you'll do fine." Hatsune stared at the girl for a moment.

"Thank you, um..." She said leaving her sentence hanging.

"Tachibana Kanade" Kanade answered the unspoken question. Hatsune smiled thankfully.

"Thank you Tachibana, I'm Otonashi Hatsune." She said introducing herself before she ran off toward her group of friends not knowing the impact her words had had on the president.

"Ot-na-shi" Kanade said slowly her eyes slightly hazy. She shook off the fond memories that name incited before she headed back to her desk with a question on her mind.

:)

It was little more than five minutes before the exam was passed out and everyone began to work on the test. It was fifteen seconds after this that Naruto looked at the test and realized that he honestly didn't give two shits and six and a half seconds after that that he handed in the test with little more than his name and the word ramen written on the document.

He returned to his seat and quickly surveyed the members of the room noting that Yuri and Hatsune were silently working their exams and would suspiciously looked around the room every couple of minutes. Naruto quirked his eyebrow and ignore that feeling in his gut that was screaming 'Hey Jackass somethings not right here!' in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Gilbert Gottfried.

He also noticed the other less significant members of the same group act in a similar fashion. He sighed realizing that turning his test in so early may not have been the best idea when he glanced at the clock and silently cursed the slow moving Machine.

Time past and the examiner finally announced that the was finished and that every student needed to put down their utensils.

Naruto sighed in relief. A blue haired male decided at that point that it was the perfect moment to tear off his shirt.

Naruto's eyes widened as though they were trying to scream 'WHAT THE FUCK.' The rest of the class however completely ignored the blue haired male. The teacher stared at him blankly. "Please sit down." to which he responded "Yes, teacher." embarrassed, he sat down silently. Naruto quirked his eyebrow at the strange behavior and missed the glint in Yuri's eyes a moment before she indiscreetly pressed a large shiny red button she had hidden under the desk.

The results were explosive causing a quad set of rocket that had been attached to the chair the boy to activate and sent him sky high... or at least ceiling high when his skull slammed into the ceiling with destructive force.

Naruto winced when gravity kicked in and the desk came careening to the floor. Unknown to most of the members in the room Takayama took this moment to swap Kanade's test sheet with a phony he acquired.

:)

Time went by and eventually the testing came to a close with Naruto silently napping through a good portion of the exam and urging the clock move faster the rest of the time.

After which the student body slowly cascaded out of the room and into the halls most members separating to go their own ways. However this could not be said young Oyama.

"Fujimaki" A voice said once he entered the hall. "I need to speak to you for a moment." Oyama turned suddenly terrified to stare at the person calling him. He approached slowly as the student halls soon emptied leaving them silently alone. Oyama swallowed nervously as he stared at his caller. "Look into my eyes." The person commanded. He did so hesitantly before his eyes grew hazy and his jaw grew slack. "Good, you are going to be my little sleeper agent." The person spoke "Your are going to go back to your group and your going to observe everyone of the members, tell me their abilities, tell me their strengths, their weakness, but you aren't to allow them to know that you are under my control." Oyama nodded slowly "Good" The hypnotist said his grin that of a sadistic smile. "your God is pleased."


	8. Chidori

The auditorium bustled with activity as each student was whispering, conversing, or yelling. Naruto couldn't help but glance around the packed building. Not a single seat was empty which was fairly surprising to the blond considering the SSS hated anything to do with the school in general, so if they got dragged along then they were expecting something. Naruto felt a bead of nervous sweat run down his forehead. He had no idea what they were possibly up too.

A man walked onto the stage and up to a podium set up in its center. Kanade followed him at a set pace, behind her…

Naruto gritted his teeth in rage merely at the sight of the boy. "Naoi" Naruto growled. Causing several students to look at him in worry, his hate filled glare never wavered from the green haired vice-president. He stood beside Kanade on the stage; however he still maintained his distance. Naruto couldn't keep the degrading smirk off his face. Kanade was dangerous and Naoi knew it.

The older male tapped the microphone causing a sound the fill the room. The man nodded noting that the instrument was working. He cleared his throat before he finally spoke. "Welcome one and all." He announced, the student's immediately fell silent. Naruto snorted 'fucking NPC's' he snapped mentally. "You've been called here today for a piece of grave news."

He gestured to Kanade and Naruto's eyes widened slightly, confused slightly by why they'd be addressing her. "Due to the…abysmal grade that Ms. Tachibana made on the school wide examination, she's to be stripped of her office…" Naruto hissed in rage as his steel armrest morphed as he ferociously wrecked it. A sickening shrieked from the metal.

Naruto stood to his full height and pointed an accusing finger at the man. "BULL-FUCKING-SHIT!" He yelled. The man in question glared at Naruto with contempt.

"Sit. Down. Mr. Namikaze." He enunciated. Naruto only glared at him with unhidden rage, far surpassing normal standards. His god-like eyes had grown slitted as the Kyuubi's dark desires whispered destruction in his ear.

"You! Sit! The! Fuck! Down!" Naruto snarled as he pulled his left sleeve up and over his shoulder revealing the rich dark ink of the complicated seal on his bicep. It glowed an ominous red as it morphed and bled into a non-intelligent puddle on his arm, it quickly began to drip onto the floor in large amounts. Deep dark blue bolts of electricity sprouted from his hand, as the noise of a thousand chirping birds filled the room, dangerously as he prepared to murder the man and anyone that got in his way.

Kanade gave him a glare which he returned tenfold. The man at the podium shook in fear at the sight of the deadly blond, as he hoped he wasn't about to end up like his predecessor. Naoi only stared with barely veiled interest. Naruto's glare slowly lessened until finally the destructive object in his hand fizzled out as though it had never existed. He sat down slowly however he didn't get rid of the glowering look on his face.

The man shivered slightly as he composed himself before he spoke again. "Despite Ms. Tachibana's removal, don't fret; her vice-President shall be taking over in her stead." Naoi bowed slightly at this. "Since that is all, we can all be dismissed to whatever you were doing." He stumbled away from the platform as most of the room cleared out till finally only one person his red eyes continued to stare at the puddle of ink that had dried. A sinister grin lit up his face. Oh yes Namikaze Naruto was only growing more interesting. He'd have to speak with his thrall about the blonds powerful abilities. With that he stepped out of the building.

:)

Yuri stepped along the stone path and as she steadily made her way back the SSS main headquarters. She turned a corner and was instantly slammed against the wall of a building. An arm slammed into her throat. She choked and looked at the blonds Rinnegan eyes glared into her. She quickly grabbed her shortened Katana she hid in her jacket and swung upward intending to sever the man's arms. Naruto countered and knocked the weapon out of her hand with his other hand. "You're lucky I already used my seal or you'd be a bloody splatter all over this wall!" He snarled "Now what the fuck did you do?" He loosened his hold on enough for her to breathe and speak.

"What are you talking about?" Yuri gasped out as she tried to inhale as much oxygen as she could. Naruto snarled at purplete.

"You know dam well what I'm talking about." He growled "What. Did. You. Do. To. Kanade's. Test?" Yuri's eyes widened.

"How do you know we had anything to do with that?" Naruto grinned at her mockingly his longer than average K-9's flashing intimidatingly.

"You're not very inconspicuous, a buff blue haired guy crashes into the fucking ceiling and you didn't expect me to fucking notice, are you actually trying to insult my intelligence." He sneered. Yuri was about to retort however someone beat him to the punch.

"Naruto put her down." The two looked away from each other to a now glaring Kanade. Naruto turned his gaze back to Yuri and she did the same.

"I'm giving this warning Now Nakamura Yuri. By attacking her you've attacked me and unlike her I'm not unwilling to harm anyone in your group or otherwise." He released her from her bind and she fell on her rump as she collapsed to the ground. "You wanted war with god, well too bad. Prepare for war with me." With that he walked off leaving both women in the alley.

:)

The SSS sat the on the couches of the principal's office. Each sat comfortably on cushions. Yuri sat at the oak desk lazily. The group silently whispered amongst themselves as they tried to wrap their heads around the fact that the person they had been fighting had finally been removed from their path and now with that in mind they really didn't what to do. The path towards finding and fighting god was shrouded in mystery and unsurprisingly they didn't really know what to do.

Yuri sighed before she finally stood. She cleared her throat before she allowed her silent glare looked around the room and stare at each member. Her glance fell onto Hatsune for just a moment and noticed the girl only stared at her lap and hadn't even shown any surprise or even worry that Angel had been removed from her office if anything she looked kind of…guilty. Yuri blinked 'odd' She thought before she finally pinched the bridge of her nose. "Angel has been removed from office." She declared. The group remained silence, since they all knew this. However she didn't speak.

Takamatsu, a blue haired student, adjusted his glasses and finally asked the question that everyone was wondering. "Well, where do we go from here?" Yuri shook her head before she sat back in her chair.

"I honestly don't know." She said staring up at the ceiling. "It could get worse or it could get better; we'll just have to test the waters and find out what her replacement is prone to do. So, I guess, we're going to go out of our way to break the rules." She said smiling deviously. Her gaze hardened before she stood from her seat and stared at the group. "I do know one definite though." She glanced at the ravenette that was hiding in the shadows in the corner. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has declared war."

Everyone in the room shuddered in mild terror, only a select few had seen the blond at his worst. Shiina glared at the violet haired leader grimly before she sighed. "This is so pointlessly stupid."

:)

Matsushita followed the red haired boy through the halls as he became more and more nervous "Hey Oyama, where are we going?" He asked jovially. The red head turned towards the male and gave the largest smiles. Matsushita suppressed a shudder; it looked like his face was ready to tear in half from the strain.

"Come on Matsushita, trust me it'll be well worth it, just trust me." He replied before turning around to continue on his path. Matsushita shrugged slightly and continued behind the red head.

It didn't take long before Oyama finally came to a door. "We're here." He said before he opened the door and beckoned Matsushita inside. Matsushita gave him a curious glance.

"Okay…" He responded before he relented and walked inside. Oyama walked inside before, he heard the door shut behind the two. "It's an empty classroom" He stated confused. He jumped when he felt a prick in the side of his neck. He grabbed at it and felt a small instrument. He grabbed at it and brought it to his face. His eyes widened when he saw the small dart in his hand. He glanced up at Oyama "Why…" He asked before his vision began to fade. The last thing he saw was the disturbingly large smile on his face before he finally fell unconscious.


	9. Incarceration

**So, it's been a while since I've been able to write due to school finally starting up and despite how much I want to write. I becoming sidetracked by gargantuan amounts of homework and the task my parents are always so quick to give out, so I'm afraid that the story is going to become less likely to remain on its current schedule. It'll be updated but more erratically I'm afraid. My apologies**

Yuri gently bit on the end of the pen she gripped tightly in her hand as she focused all her attention on the enigmatic blond. Her green eyes glanced across the entire class that was diligently working on their current assignment. She sighed before she began writing once more.

While she had suggested that the SSS do their best to break the rules, she had decided to skip out on the past time and instead let her thoughts' wander on what she knew on him. Which if she wrote it all down she'd probably only have a couple lines. _He was protective of Angel, his real name is Namikaze, but his surname is Uzumaki. He's destructive and powerful when angered._ She shivered at the last thought as a vision of the tailed beast he had transformed into and the explosive blast he had used to level one of the many school buildings.

The bell rang suddenly. She jumped up, gathered her things, and immediately grabbed the papers on her desk, and fled from the room in search of the one possible lead she could think of that would to any possible conclusion about the blond.

:)

She rushed down the halls forcing stray NPC's out of her way as she raced against down the hall to find the one person that could help her. She quickly arrived at the designated class room she would be in. She slowed down and adjusted her uniform, before she opened the door and leaned inside. The Professor glared at her, but she ignored it. "Sir, the Principle needs to speak to Ms. Otonoshi." She declared. The professor nodded before he beckoned the woman towards the front.

Hatsune approached quickly, before she rapidly walked through the door with Yuri. The two left the room and walked down the length of the hallway. Hatsune stared up at the taller woman questioningly. She continued staring at the violet haired teenager. "What?" Yuri questioned the girl. Hatsune blushed in embarrassment and stared at the tiled floor. Yuri snorted at the girl. "What do you know about Naruto?" Hatsune stared up at the girl in surprise.

:)

The Current president sat at his new desk a sense of fulfillment coursing through his veins. He stared at his slaves. A devious grin smeared onto his face. The light that had been filtering into the windows, dissipated once the sun disappeared behind a cloud. His eyes glowed dimly in the shaded room.

He stood to his feet, dusting any debris that had managed to fall onto him while he had been sitting. "Come, we must gather the remaining members of that pitiful and rebellious group. Then I'll be one more step to claiming the real prize and from there I'll finally attain the position of…" He stopped for a moment when he spotted something out of his eye. He stared out the window pane and stared off into the darkening horizon. "I do believe it will rain." He stated curiously before he beckoned the two to follow him once more.

:)

"You have got to be kidding me?" Yuri questioned dumbfounded at the orange haired pre-teen who held the small manga. Hatsune glared up at her leader. "We'll how else would I know his full name then?" She retorted. Yuri shook her head at the girl.

"You could just look it up in the student record, that's how we found it." Yuri declared. Hatsune huffed.

"Look, you wanted to know how I know so much about him." Hatsune announced fed up with the girl. Yuri nodded slowly at the girl. She shoved the small paperback book into her hands. "Then read it." She finished before stomping off towards the roof.

Yuri sighed before she sat down and opened up the pages. She glanced at the page for merely a fraction of a second before she flinched away from it and dropped the piece of literature. She stared at the book with horror and a small bit of curiosity. The page remain opened despite itself leaving a small portrait of a demonic beast with four tails swinging wildly behind it, its stomach was distended.

Yuri carefully picked up the book and flipped the page, despite her fears the striking similarities between it and Naruto's transformation towards the creation of the SSS. Yuri shuddered when she saw the next frame. She knew Hatsune was right at that very moment, but her pride would never allow her to admit it. She turned the page and continued to read the page after page until finally she came to the last inked page. She stared at the image; until finally she shut the page grasped it and ran…

:)

Hatsune sulked silently against the metal bars that were meant to keep from plummeting from the top of the tall building. She glared off into the horizon as her thoughts kept returning to Yuri and how she had disregarded her explanation, despite its improbability. She couldn't help but be angry with the stubborn woman.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice said. Hatsune blinked comically before she glanced towards the source of the sound, which turned out to be the white haired ex-president whose head was tilted to the side comically.

Hatsune jumped back slightly trying to put distance between her and the SSS's antagonist. Kanade however didn't move she just continued stare at her curiously. Hatsune felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead as she felt her nerves tingle nervously. She felt for the small side-arm hidden within her jacket.

Kanade stood motionlessly between her and the only exit on the roof. "Hi" Kanade said dumbly. Hatsune blinked as her stance loosened up, as though deep down she wanted to trust the powerful woman. "Uh…Hi" Hatsune replied confused.

Kanade allowed for a small smile to grace her features, causing Hatsune to loosen up completely. "So, what are you doing up here all alone?" She repeated. Hatsune frowned considering whether she should or shouldn't talk about her leader to a woman who had previously been an enemy little more than a day ago.

"What are you two doing up here!" A voice yelled. Hatsune and Kanade twisted to the side and saw green hair and red eyes of the new President. Behind him stood two tall guards dressed in dark black school uniforms. The two wore a set of hats that concealed the two's faces. "Why are you two not in class? It is a heinous offense to be outside without explicit permission." Hatsune opened and closed her mouth multiple times as she looked for an excuse unsuccessfully, while Kanade merely stood silently. Naoi glared at the two before he sighed annoyed. "Men, take these two to the isolated confinement. The two guards made no sign of acknowledgement of the command before they grasped the two and hauled them away.

Naoi stood in place however. An insidious smirk mauled his features. As much as he wanted to claim the previous president, he knew that with her current abilities there would be no way. He instead took the next best option and removed the queen from the board. Now all that was left was the bishop and the knight before he could finally claim the king.

On that day Naoi could finally declare he himself superior and finally call himself God.

:)

Yuri stood in the clearing of the forest her teeth gritted. Her glance swept the edges looking for any sign of blond locks. "NARUTO!" She yelled frustrated as a light mist began to fall. She clenched her twin katana blades in her hands so tightly that her fists had become bone white in shade.

A branch snapped off to the side. Yuri twisted towards the sound of the noise. Her deep emerald grin eyes landing on slitted rippled eyes.

"Nakamura" The blond responded calmly, but tinged with venom. Yuri stared at him as he slowly walked closer toward her until he was directly in front of her. She was forced to look up due to his superior height.

"I learned who you are." Yuri said calmly. Naruto's eyes narrowed.


	10. Glimpse

Lightning stuck as the two glared intently at the other. One of masculine disposition with spikey blond locks and gray ringed eyes; the other of feminine shape and form, her shoulder length violet hair slowly darkened as rain saturated it. Her emerald green eyes drilled into the shaking form of the laughing blond.

He cackled skyward but instead of being filled with mirth and enjoyment his was filled with anger, resentment, and insanity. A shiver crawled down her spine as she felt unease around the man.

Naruto's laughter filled up the entire area drowning out every other noise. Thankfully his crazed laughter slowly dimmed until finally he once more became silent. He returned his gaze back to the violet haired woman. "How dare you." He stated as his glare became intensified by the powerful blood-line he held. "How dare you, even think that for a second you know me." Yuri suddenly felt very small before her confidence resurfaced.

"I know enough." She replied. A blade sliced through the air barely missing her neck as the girl ducked under his slice. A large lock of purple hair separated from her and fell to the ground. She rolled away from the blond and brought up her twin blades. She just barely managed to block his overhead strike. Naruto's eyes had become slitted and slowly the grays of his eyes began to turn orange as he rage began to take over.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" He snarled as his features became more feral. Yuri felt spasms of pain go down her arm as she struggled to keep Naruto's from brutally murdering her. Yuri swallowed and kicked out at his footing and managed to knock him off balance. He crashed to the ground throwing up a puddle of water in a resounding splash.

Yuri thrust at him, but he rolled to the side and sprung off the ground lither than any feline could dream of being. He tackled her to the ground but the girl managed to throw him off her with her legs as they hit the ground. "How could you even learn about me Nakamura, we've never once spoken outside of combat. Please enlighten me on how you could've learned so much in so little time?" he mocked. Yuri cursed herself silently as she stood stiffly trying to prepare herself for any possible strike that the blond would commit.

"Hatsune showed me." She said. Naruto's eye's widened in confusion before they widened. He snarled at the woman. Yuri glared back with equal fervor. Naruto drew back his sword and charged at the violet haired woman with vicious tenacity, she charged with similar intent.

:)

Two men walked into the president's office, both wearing identical uniforms and distinguishing themselves as the schools police. The short president was staring into the eyes of a young ravenete, whom he'd just finished hypnotizing. He cracked his neck and silently patted himself on the back in brief showing of pride. "The knight's been taken care of now all that remains is the bishop, before I can finally claim my victory." He said as a silent sigh of contentment escaped his lips.

He finally turned his attention to his two guards, "Any progress finding the woman?" He questioned the two who shook their heads. He mused over the situation in his head and an idea came to him. "You" he said to the shorter of the two "Take our newest member and get her suited up and you" He said to the other. "Get the SSS member we captured earlier. She may know where Ms. Nakamura's whereabouts are." The two nodded before they moved to proceed with their orders. Naoi moved to the window and stared off into the horizon and past the fall rain. "My will will finally be done and I'll be God, I just have to wait a little longer."

:)

Hatsune sat towards the pack of the small room. Her head hung low as the door to her cell cracked open before the sight of the black clad guard stared down at her. She glared up him trying to distinguish who he could be. "Get up." He said gruffly. Hatsune did as she was told; however she noted that he sounded familiar.

She walked out of the room and into the hall before the guard cuffed her and led her through the dim halls. It wasn't long before they came to another room. He opened the door and forced her inside much to her displeasure. She glanced over the room and noted that the only furniture in the room was a metal chair. She gritted her teeth together. She knew what they intended. She quickly darted her head from left to right trying to find a means of escape.

"It's a pointless endevor" a voice said. She twisted around to glare at the offender. Her eyes narrowed when she caught sight of the dark green haired president. "There's only one way out of this place." Hatsune looked towards the door as she planned her escape. "If you could sit, then we may begin."

Hatsune gaped at the boy that was only barely an inch taller than she was like he was crazy. The burly guard moved behind him and Hatsune got the picture. She didn't have a choice. She sat at the chair as the boy smirked deviously.

"What do you want?" The girl demanded. Naoi frowned at the girls impudence before he quickly wiped it away and replaced it with a look of friendliness. He stared down at the girl if only slightly. "You're an arrogant woman." He replied. Hatsune continued to glare at the boy.

"At least I'm not an ass." She snarked back. Naoi felt a minor twitch creep onto his facade. He paced in front of the girl and decided to give up the pleasantries.

"Your one of the members of this SSS group, yes." He questioned, but already knew the answer. Hatsune's eyes widened fractionally before immediately going back to their normal position. "No." She replied quickly "I've never heard of any group like that."

Naoi let a grin spread onto his face. "Tut, Tut, Ms. Otonashi, you shouldn't lie to your betters." Hatsune let a snarl leave her lips. Naoi grinned triumphantly as the girl squirmed under his gaze. "Where is Naruto Uzumaki and Yuri Nakamura?"

Hatsune looked past him as she began panic, she saw the burly guard in front of the door, but she couldn't help but believe that she could get past him if she was lucky enough. "Answer me Ms. Otonashi." Naoi said and got in her face to make her uncomfortable. Hatsune smirked, this was what she need. She kicked forward nailing him in the balls. He bent forward just enough for her to jump from the chair and off his back like a spring board.

She flew through the air rapidly. The guard didn't even have a chance. The smaller girl tackled the man with enough force pushed the two into the hall. She punched him in the nose and knocked off his cap in the short brawl. Blood sprouted from his nose. Hatsune reared back her fist to deal another blow, but froze when she saw his face. Shock overwhelmed her thoughts and she froze. "M-Matsushida?" She said as she tried to deny what she was seeing. She felt something sling around her neck and pulled her back into someone's chest. She tried to twist around and see the person but only managed to see dark green hair.

She was thrown backwards and back into the chair. Restraints burst from the rests and she instinctively attempted to escape from her bonds. Two hands grasped the side of her head and forced her vision upwards, to see the twin crimson eyes of her captor. "Where are they?" He said his tone becoming lighter but still just as concentrated in pitch. Her eyes glazed over.

"They probably went off into the forest." She replied. The hands left the sides of her skull and her eyes returned to their natural sheen before they closed and reached the realm of unconsciousness. Naoi grin triumphantly. Matsushida had gotten up by this time and managed to clean off the blood from his face.

"Send out a group to get the two's attention. They are not to engage they just need them to come here. We'll be ready for them when they arrive." He commanded. Matsushida nodded submissively before he darted off to do as he was demanded.

:)

**School is evil. If it weren't so evil then this chapter wouldn't been out a lot sooner.**


End file.
